Love de diferentes maneras
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Cómo comenzar? Amor, tres letras llenas de muchas emociones. Para el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?" para el reto: "semana OTP, Long fic".
1. Chapter 1

_**|000 palabras, al fin lo logré! El presente fic participa en " semana OTP mis OTP´s son ScoMona, PerNyo!Sco y Franacau, Aunque no le agrade a muchos mis parings yo las quiero.**_

 ** _El presenye fic contiene 3 personajes que no son míos son de Hidekaz_**

 ** _Son más preámbulos comenzamos con el primer cap._**

 ** _1\. Confesiones_**

* * *

-Lucille… yo-.

El muchacho que siempre fue orgulloso y no creía en el amor, estaba como el tono de sus cabellos rojos con los ojos esmeralda, estaba confesandose a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, lo que sentía por ella.

-Me… gustas… eso creo…- la muchacha comenzó a reír leve hasta sacar lágrimas de risas- No te burles, es en serio- habló y frunció el ceño, enojandose-.

-Lo siento Scott, viendo como te declaras me parece gracioso porque nunca creí verte así, hasta ciertamente diría ¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Scott?-.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, más molesto por la pregunta, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando fue sujetado de su muñeca, era ella, deteniéndole.

-¿No quieres oír mi respuesta?-.

-Si son risas o preguntas absurdas, olvídalo- ella negó con la cabeza, se peinó algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja- te escucho-.

-Conozcámonos-.

-What?-respondió confundido-.

-Oíste bien, conozcámonos, no te digo que no ni tampoco que sí, sólo... conozcámonos-.

-Ok?-aún seguía confundido, la chica besó a su mejilla-.

-Oui- el pelirrojo negó y luego ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos- ¿sigues enojado?

-Bueno… si me preguntan si de verdad soy yo, lo tomaría como si no me tomaran enserio-.

-¿Cómo querías que lo tomara? Nunca te comportas así, a decir verdad pensaba que me harías daño- habló y veía a otro lado-.

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, además creo que me comporto como si fuese otra persona estando contigo-.

-¿Así? Dime un ejemplo-.

-Mmmm… yo distraigo a tu hermano mientras te vas con tus amigas-.

-No cuenta…-.

-¿Y si te digo que esa baraja es mía?- señaló su bolsillo-.

-¡Mientes! Mi hermano me la dio-.

-Scott! Estoy en problemas mon dieu, olvidé el cumpleaños de mi hermana, oh gracias esto servirá, te lo agradezco, hermanita, te regalo esto que te ayudará a contar- arqueó una ceja- ¿o me equivoco?

La chica estaba ruborizada, el sonrió siguiendo caminando. Luego le alcanzó la monegasca viendo a otro lado.

-P-Por eso quiero conocerte mejor…. Por cierto... ¿quieres que te las devuelvar?-sacó su mazo de naipes-.

-Déjalo así, es un obsequio de Fran-.

-Mmm… bueno pero ¿quisieras jugar?-.

-¿Contigo? Bien, aunque no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, a pesar de que me gustes-.

-Hasta crees que te dejaré-.

En otro lado…

-Hoy será el día- dijo un latino con una rosa y una carta en mano, había citado en la azotea a una muchacha; ella estaba pensaba más en que el chico le retaría a una pelea, en el momento en que llegó el sudamericano, se puso en posición de defensa- Scarlett… gracias por venir-.

-Cuando quieras-.

-¿Sabes por qué te cité aquí?-ella asintió y él se ruborizó- oh… Dios…-ella ya iba a dar el primer golpe, cuando le dio la rosa descorsentándola-.

-¿Eh?- tomó la rosa y el chico estaba apenado cuando le dio la carta- ¿qué es esto?-.

-Es para ti-.

Tomó la carta y la vio era un dibujo de ella, al reverso decía lo siguiente:

Color fuego de tus cabellos,

aqua de tus ojos en los que me pierdo,

me recuerdan al velero

en el que llegaste a desembarco.

Con una llama, dejaste en mi pecho,

ya no me quemo pero vivo queriendote,

eres la única que me puede calmar,

en esta ola de ardiente amor.

Scarlett Hunter ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

La muchacha agachó la cabeza, sonrió con más calma y respiró, levantó la cabeza y abrazó al andino.

-Yes-.

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Vamos, solo entregas esto y te vas- se decía un joven mitad portugués y mitad chino-.

Se declara a un compañero de clase, le resultaba absurdo y tonto pero todas sus esperanzas estaban en el interior de una caja de chocolates.

-Ahora que lo pienso… es ridículo, no lo haré- habló en voz alta y un castaño le oyó al lado de un peli plateado-.

-Chaval ¿qué dijiste?-.

-Oh! Antonio ¿ya viste sus manos?-.

-No, ¿qué es?-.

-Chocolate- se lo quitaron y comenzaron a jugar a lanzarlo entre ellos haciendo que se enojara Lin, cuando ya iba a estallar apareció cierto francés a quien le dieron la caja-.

-Mira Fran, nos encontramos que esta caja tiene tu nombre-.

-Oh... merci…. pero no es mía… -los chicos estaban desconcertados-.

-Fran, dice tu nombre...es tuyo legítimamente- el rubio negó-.

-Ten… esto es tuyo, ¿no? -dijo y le dio la caja de chocolates al chico agredido-.

-O-Obrigado… -.

-Ten más cuidado- le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta, tomó a sus amigos del hombro-.

-Fran… yo quería chocolates-.

-Eran tuyos…-.

Se oían sus quejas de los amigos al rubio, ya que no habían recibido nada el 14. El asiático-europeo quedó en shock y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-¿Qué me pasa?-.

Corrió a como dé lugar a entregarle la caja y con ella sus sentimientos, cuando se encontrò a una chica que se confesaba al rubio. Sus piernas no quisieron responder, estando estático vio la escena.

-Me gustas, Francis- cuando por fin respondieron sus piernas, Lin estaba en dirección a su casa, pero-.

-Me disculpo, no puedo corresponderte, yo ya tengo alguien que me interesa... -.

-Pero pelearé contra quien sea por estar contigo-.

-¿Quién sea?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Incluso con un hombre?-.

La chica se ruborizó, al igual que Lin se quedó sin habla, la chica comenzó a negar.

-Hasta con él pelearé-.

-Lo siento, no será suficiente- acarició su cabeza en señal de disculpa, ella notó que los veía el asiático- Lin… vamos a casa- asintió-.

De camino a casa, el silencio creció.

-¿Y quién es ese chico?- susurró-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡¿Contra quién debía pelear ela?!- el rubio se golpeó la frente- ¿por qué haces eso?

-¿No entiendes? Ese chico eres tú-.

-¡Mientes!-.

Suspiró, tomó la cintura del chico y besó sus labios, se separaron y él sonrió.

-Ahora ¿me crees?- él asintió, se cubrió los labios y le dio los chocolates-.

-Para… ti-.

-Gracias-besó la frente del chico y se fueron a su casa respectivamente-.

* * *

 _ **Estoy encariñada con el nombre "Lucille" especificaré que es Mónaco, Scott y Scarlett Escocia y au Nyo, Lin es Macau y Martin Perú (personaje prestado por Eagle primice**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola aquí ASK cerrando semestre._**

"..." significa cambio de historia

 _ **"NEGRITAS y curveadas"**_ letra de la canción

 ** _Canción: Me enamoró - Enrique iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra_**

 ** _HETALIA NO ME PERTECE_**

 ** _EN UNA CANCIÓN_**

 ** _SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS LEAN EL CAP 2_**

* * *

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

Era sábado. Con un buen clima Francis paseaba por el parque, despreocupado, vio un montón de palomas reunidas comiendo pan. Eso no le extrañaba mucho al rubio pero al ver quién era el que daba las migas de pan se ocultó tras un árbol.

 _ **Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo**_  
 _ **Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces**_  
 _ **Porque te quiero, ay**_  
 _ **Hasta un lucero, oh**_

El francés tragó saliva, se sentía nervioso, tomó valor y fue a saludarlo, sin notar que Lin se sentía igual o peor de nervioso.

 _ **Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento**_  
 _ **Seria un velero en la isla**_  
 _ **De tus deseos, oh, de tus deseos, oh**_

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-B-Bien-.

-¿Tienes pareja para la excursión?-.

-No- agachó la mirada-.

-¿No quisieras ir conmigo?-.

 _ **Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo**_  
 _ **Y a veces me pierdo**_

-Piénsalo- dijo alejándose de allí-.

 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_  
 _ **A veces desespero**_  
 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_

-Francis...-asintió y el francés sonrió, estando más feliz por la noticia-.

...

 _ **Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro**_  
 _ **Se detiene el tiempo**_  
 _ **Me viene el alma al cuerpo**_  
 _ **Sonrío, cuando me enamoro**_

-Te dije que no quiero salir contigo-.

-Pero bella, por lo menos dame un beso- decía cierto italiano-.

Al doblar en la esquina de un callejón estaban unos delincuentes acosando a una chica.

-Hey! Déjenla-.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces quieres tomar su lugar?-.

-No, claro que no ella estaba bromeando ¿verdad? vee~-.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

-No fue broma, lárguense mira cuatro ojos quién se debe largar serías tú-dijo el maleante acorralandola-.

-D-De n-ninguna manera, ¿cierto, Marcelo?- pareciera que la tierra se tragó al joven acompañante-.

-Y te dejaron sola ¿qué harás?-.

 _ **Si la luna seria tu premio**_  
 _ **Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa**_  
 _ **Por ser su dueño, ay**_  
 _ **Por ser su dueño**_

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú- esa voz era reconocible donde fuera-.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?-.

-El que te dará una paliza si no la sueltas-.

Pronto se dieron los golpes y la acosada) corrió al lado de Scott y él fue a auxiliar a Lucille.

 ** _Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto_**  
 ** _De mis lamentos_**  
 ** _En tus sueños no sigas dormida,_**  
 ** _Que es verdadero, ay_**  
 ** _No es un sueño, no_**

-Lo tenía todo controlado-.

-Gracias por defender a mi prima-.

-Scott… gracias por defenderme-.

-Estámos a mano, Alice camina y no te alejes-.

...

 ** _Me alegro que a veces al final_**  
 ** _No encuentres su momento, oh no_**

-Cheng-.

-¿Qué haces?-.

El muchacho cubrió lo que hacía estando sonrojado y frunciendo sin querer su ceño, la galesa extrañada le observó a los ojos. Él tragó saliva y le entregó una carta.

-Para ti-.

-¿Enserio?-.

Asintió y se acordó de algo que ella hizo cuando él menos creería que lo haría.

 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_  
 _ **A veces desespero**_  
 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_  
 _ **Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro**_

 _(Flashback)_

-Eres raro-.

-Nadie te querrá- el joven Cheng se comenzó a cubrir los oídos cuando-.

-¡No es raro! Solo es… diferente- era una galesa de cabellos castaños y de ojos de diferente color- Vamos Cheng- le dio la mano para salir corriendo de esas palabras que no valían la pena-.

( _Flashback)_

 _ **Se detiene el tiempo**_  
 _ **Me viene el alma al cuerpo**_  
 _ **Sonrío, sonrío**_

-Gracias por lo que hiciste-.

-No hay de qué… - le aceptó la carta y de paso le robó un beso que fue correspondido-.

...

 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_  
 _ **A veces desespero**_  
 _ **Cuando me enamoro**_  
 _ **Cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro**_

Scarlett trataba de dibujar a lápiz un frutero al lado de Atahualpa quien le sujetó la mano, sonrojándose y haciéndola mirar al peruano.

-Mira es mejor así, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió-.

 _ **Se detiene el tiempo**_  
 _ **Me viene el alma al cuerpo**_  
 _ **Sonrió, cuando me enamoro**_

En la noche se fueron caminando juntos la pelirroja y el latino; teniendo un silencio incómodo, llegaron al marco de la puerta.

-Bueno… te veo el lunes…- ya caminaba en dirección contraria cuando-.

-Martin- ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó hasta no poder más- buenas noches-.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó? "Es para el reto Longfic**_

 _ **pareja Nueva:** 2pMacauxNyo!Gales_

 _Hasta la otra actualización_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí ASK con un capítulo del Long fic OTP para ell foro "yo amo Hetalia" 1000 palabras!**_

"..." **_ya saben que significa._**

 ** _Parejas a mencionar:_**

 ** _Escocia x Nyo! Perú_**

 _ **Nyo! Escocia x Nyo! Mónaco**_

 _ **Nyo! Francia x Nyo! Macau**_

 _ **3\. GENDER BENDER**_

* * *

-Oh…- escuchó oír , levantó la mirada y estaba extrañado -.

-Debió de ser mi imaginación-.

Claro no era así, tenía una admiradora, quién no le revelaría nada hasta que estuviera segura de lo que sentía.

Llegó al salón, las clases se hicieron una eternidad hasta que al final se debían quedar dos personas a limpiar el salón y se tenían que sortear los compañeros.

-¿Te tocó Scott, con quién?

-No sé-..

-Bueno si es una chica… podrías… encargárselo ¿no crees?-.

-Fran… no soy así y lo sabes-.

-Por lo menos lo intenté, suerte Scott-

Al otro lado del salón...

-Nuna ¡Nuna!- decía una prima de la chica- vamos por un helado-.

-Este… perdón Andi… -se ruborizó un poco- a mí también me tocó limpiar-.

-Ah…- dijo decepcionada- pero te prometo ir contigo al parque de diversiones ¿sí?- la pequeña asintió y se fue con sus amigos-.

Una vez que se fueron la latina sentía un frío sudor rozando su cara; Scott se acercó a ella, poniendo su frente pegada a la de ella.

-Parece que no-.

-¿Eh?-ella se ruborizó-.

-Es que te pregunté si preferías barrer o trapear pero no respondiste y pensè que tenías fiebre; en fin empecemos pronto y nos iremos pronto-.

Antes de que dijera sí, el pelirrojo fue por los utensilios, cuando terminaron, el pelirrojo le dio una botella de agua.

-Buen trabajo-.

-¿Eh? Ah… gracias- el silencio era abrumador hasta que…

-¿Qué sientes al espiarme?-.

-Perdón ¿qué?- dijo desconcertada, viendo al suelo y sin saber que estaba acorralada-.

-Lo que oíste, ¿qué sientes al espiarme?- ella tragó saliva-.

-Yo…-alguien tocó, era la maestra diciendo que se podían retirar-.

El pelirrojo le tomó la palabra, tomó su botella y portafolio, esperó un poco en el marco antes de decir:

-Me debes una respuesta… y la quiero hoy-.

Sin saber cómo actuar o cómo dirigir su cuerpo, ella de igual forma tomó sus cosas, salió del edificio encontrándose con él.

-Morales… Nuna- ella miró al frente, se acercaba a él con paso firme- so… mi res…- no pudo terminar la frase porque le estaban besando, una vez separados, el muchacho veía a otro lado- era eso… te veo el lunes -dijo y de igual forma le robó un beso- para que estemos igual- hasta pronto-.

…

-Scarlett… por favor-.

-No, porque me dejarás sola Françine-.

-No lo haré, je jure- desvió la mirada y vio a su hermano con sus amigos- si me ayudas, prometo hacerte una cita con Cris al final del día-.

-¿Qué? No me cambies el tema-.

-Vamos…-hizo cara triste-yo sé que quieres- bufó e hizo una pequeña mueca para esconder su sonrisa-.

-Solo si él no espera a nadie más-.

-Oui!- Scarlett suspiró y siguió a su amiga, no sabía con que le saldría-.

Estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, sentada en una butaca, el esperar le provocaba sueño y comenzó a pensar en alguna cursilería de amor que ella muy pocas veces dice o hace.

-Scarlett… me gustas-.

-¿Enserio? A mí igual Cris no es que haya esperado 5 años en decirlo pero…-.

-Shhh… guarda aliento lo necesitarás-.

Terminó el sueño abruptamente porque el chico le estaba llamando y agitando los hombros para que despertara.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Eh… ah… sí ¿p-por q-qué no lo estaría?- veía al suelo-.

-Es que mi hermana dijo que te ibas a suicidar-.

-¿Eso te dijo? -.

-Oui, me lo dijo-.

-Tranquilo… no pensaba hacerlo hoy… -antes de que terminara él interrumpió-.

-Hoy ni nunca-.

-Eso lo iba a decir, no dejas terminar la frase- frunció el ceño viendo a otro lado con los brazos cruzados- y aunque lo hiciera… tú no me verías… después de todo tienes a Jade…-.

-Mmm yo no diría eso, sólo somos amigos-.

-What happened? -.

-Ella, me bateó- sonrió-, pero a la fecha nos llevamos bien-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, él se levantó dispuesto a irse pero…

-Ya que no me suicidé… vayamos por un helado-.

-Oh… déjame avisar a mi hermana- una vez afuera él le dio la mano para que no se perdiera, algún día se confesaría… algún día-.

…

Una vez hablado con su hermano, Françine se dirigió a la azotea, estando en una sombra esperó y se abrió de nuevo la puerta.

Françine puso en vibración su celular, cuando le llegó el mensaje de su hermanito, saliendo con su amiga.

Quién abrió la puerta era una chica con un violín en mano, era castaña y de origen euroasiática, su nombre era Jade.

-Nunca me fallas- murmuró la francesa para sí, escuchando con atención hasta el final, todos los días hacía eso, pero hoy era diferente… porque era el cumpleaños de la chica y muy pocos se acordaron.

Françine salió de su escondite aplaudiendo, Jade se espantó un poco pero al verla se puso nerviosa.

-Maravilloso, por cierto bonne anniversaire- dijo y le entregó una bolsa-

-Ah… oh… obrigado, ¿c-cómo sabías?-ella le guiñó un ojo-.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo, en fin abrelo y dime si te gusta- la asiática le hizo caso y abrió el obsequio-.

-Wow… debió haberte costado mucho-.

-No fue nada- le había dado la francesa un collar bastante bello y modesto- ¿quieres que te lo ponga? -.

-Este… sí, por favor- la asiática se ruborizó un poco y se sujetó un poco el cabello; la francesa aprovechaba esa oportunidad para delinear el cuello de la chica-.

-Listo- susurró al oído, recargando su barbilla en su hombro-.

-Fran...çine e-esto no es-.

-¿Correcto?- habló y se separó de ella- ¿Y cuándo lo será? Jade… ya no quiero ocultarme, quiero acompañarte, darte la mano, tocar tu cara, besarte…-decía y tocaba su cuello hasta acercar sus labios- pero no te obligare… disfruta tu cumpleaños-.

-Françine… s'il vous plait- tomó su muñeca-, no me hagas esto-.

-Yo no lo hago, lo haces tú, por una vez piensa en tí, no en el mundo-.

-Pero… no puedo, porque el mundo… no, mi mundo eres tú-.

-Oh, Jade… je t'aime-.

-Eu também-.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí con mil palabras... de nuevo, me diverí**_

 _ **Parejas a mencionar:**_

 _ **Escocia x Mónaco**_

 _ **Francia x Macau**_

 ** _Nyo! Wales x 2p Macau_**

 ** _Nyo! Escocia x Perú_**

 ** _4,HACIENDO ALGO "HOT"_**

* * *

En la biblioteca central, dos chicos estudiaban...

-Lucille, me aburro- decía tomando un mechón de la rubia-.

-Pues ya vete- él se recostó en la mesa aún con el mechón -.

-No puedo-.

-Claro que sí, empuja la puerta y te vas con tu vida-.

-No puedo, mi vida eres tú- la rubia se sonrojó y le quitó el mechón de sus manos-.

-No digas eso y mejor dejame estudiar-.

La bibliotecaria se fue un instante, la monegasca acercó el libro a su cara, ignorándolo, él suspiró y logró sentarse en la misma silla que ella.

-Hey! No, Scott, hay más sillas-.

-Pero en ellas no estás, solo en esta- bajó las manos a la cintura de la joven y esta se paró-.

-Te dije que lo pensaría, ¿ya?-.

Scott se levantó y le acorraló entre la mesa y él, ella comenzó a ruborizarse por la cercanía.

-Lo sé, Lucille pero no crees que es tiempo?-.

-Tiempo ¿de qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

-Fue hace dos meses… me tratas peor que un perro-.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me ponga a tu servicio?-.

-Me conformo con un beso- sujetó su barbilla cerca de sus labios, ella lo esquivó-.

-Ni lo pienses-.

-No lo pienso, me cansé de esperar - le iban a dar una cachetada pero el la evitó tomando su mano y besándola-, no me castigues…-.

Lucille cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperaba lo peor, cuando le tocaron el rostro y le vio.

-No muerdo- acercó y besó los labios de la chica comenzando a intensificar, subió a la monegasca a la mesa-.

Lucille se aferró al cuello de Scott, mientras él deslizaba sus manos de los hombros a hasta su cintura, la respiración comenzaba a ser cada vez más agitada y entrecortada. El vestido se deslizó un poco de los hombros de la rubia, Scott aprovechó y besó su cuello y luego su hombro al descubierto-.

-S-Scott… d-detente-.

-¿Por qué? Si parece que te gusta- le volvió a besar y siguieron con lo que empezaron-.

Scott bajó un poco el vestido, puso sus manos en su espalda; comenzó a desabrochar su sostén besó por arriba de su pecho y logró quitarle el brasier cuando se escuchó el abrir de un picaporte, ambos se sentaron como si nada.

-Chicos ya se pueden ir-.

-S-Seguro-.

-Sí, eso haremos- respondió el chico-.

-Que descansen-.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo dormiré muuuuy bien- dijo oliendo su mano y escondiendo en la otra la prenda y ruborizando a la monegasca-.

En otro lugar…

Lin era arrastrado al salón de música por cierto rubio, entrando a la escuela por la fuerza.

-Fran… nos descubrirán-.

-No tienen porque enterarse, será nuestro secretito-.

-Pero…- Francis comenzó a besar al asiático y este puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello-.

Francis comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Lin cuando le detuvieron.

-No seré rudo-.

Lin se sonrojó y dejó que siguiera, se acomodaron en el suelo, besando su boca, su cuello ya comenzaron a intensificarse abriendo sus braguetas.

-¿Estás seguro?- decía el castaño ruborizado-.

-¿Confías en mí? -él asintió y apunto estaba de estar como dios manda pero oyeron un ruido y se fueron rápido de allí- tal parece que no estaba tan solo-.

-Tonto- desvió la mirada y estaba muy rojo, Francis tomó su mano y susurró-.

-Tu bragueta está abierta- el rubio cerró el cierre del chico y sonrió- listo-.

-Ovrigado-.

En una casa…

-Wen… ¿debo preguntar?-.

-No, es que yo no entendía la tarea y bueno vine a tu casa a bueno… ya sabes…-.

-Mmm comencemos-.

Una vez terminada la tarea la galesa quedó dormida en el hombro del euroasiático, Bruno Da Silva, giró un poco la cabeza viendo los labios de ella; tragó saliva, tocó sus labios, sonrió y la muchacha se acomodó mejor.

Bruno la acompañó durmiendo y pensando que la mentira de Wendy era una de las peores pero sin duda agradecía esa mentira.

Al despertar y tratar de abrir sus ojos, no podía, sentió un peso en sus piernas.

-Aamm ¿Wen? ¿qué haces?-.

-Eh… yo… nada solo… nada-.

-Wen ¿me pusiste algo en la cara?-.

-No, claro que no-.

-Ah.. entonces me quitaré lo que tengo en los ojos-.

Al comenzar a tocar el vendaje, la pequeña galesa le quitó las manos de esa parte estando con las muñecas agarradas.

-¿Qué buscas?-.

-Nada probar tu instinto-.

-Pues tus manos sujetan mis muñecas a la altura de mi cabeza, mi espalda está recargada al pie de mi cama-.

-¿Algo más?-.

-Sí, tu respiración está muy cerca, podría decir que podría tocar tus labios con los míos-.

-Si apuestas ganas-.

Wendy comenzó a besar los labios de Bruno, soltando sus muñecas para sujetar su rostro en sus manos, el chico tocó los hombros de la chica separándose de él para respirar.

-No sabes con quién te metes-.

-Y tú tampoco-.

-Sé algo que tú no-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

El macanese la derribó y el vendaje se cayó, él sonrió con la mirada.

-Yo sí sé hacer nudos-.

-Uuuhhh Hermanito no te conocia esas mañas-.

-Hola Kaoru… - sonrió la galesa a pesar de estar derribada en el suelo-.

-¡FUERA!- gritó Bruno y Kaoru se fue riendo un poco-.

-Bruno… creo es hora de irme- el muchacho se sonrojó un poco y le ayudó a levantarse-.

-Claro… te llevo-.

-¡Recuerden el condón!-.

-Cállate Kaoru-.

[Hace dos horas]

-Atahualpa… -.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-.

-La fórmula está mal-.

-¿Eh? Ah… lo siento-.

-Debes concentrarte más-.

-Lo sé pero... -.

-¿Qué?-.

El peruano le dio un beso que la ruborizó en segundos, ella se separó de él.

-¿Qué fue… -le interrumpió de nuevo y otra vez se separó de él- ¿Qué te ocurre?-.

Nn

-Hace mucho que no te beso y bueno… yo- miró a otro lado- si no te gusto… yo... lo… -ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió y se separó de él-.

-Lo siento yo… me ocupe demasiado y… lo siento-.

-Yo soy muy egoísta …-

Aunque quisieron continuar alguien interrumpió dejándolos sonrojados.

-Te veo mañana-.

-S-Sí-.


	5. Chapter 5

_**1000 palabras. Situación: 5. Borrachera**_

 _ **Parejas a mencionar:**_

 _ **Escocia x Mónaco**_

 _ **Francia x Macau**_

 _ **2p Macau x Gales**_

 _ **Gales x Argentina**_

 ** _Espero agrade..._**

* * *

Un sábado en la mañana… Lucille despertaba con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Toma una aspirina- decía una voz conocida-.

-Merci- tomó el vaso y la medicina-.

-Tus lentes-.

-Oh… Merci -abrió los ojos,sorprendida de lo que vio y se cubrió con las sábanas- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ HACES AQUÍÌÍ?!-.

-Primero no grites, segundo no estamos en tu casa y tercero esta fue tu idea- habló un poco molesto el chico pelirrojo-.

-¡¿MI IDEA?!-.

-Sí… ¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR!- le subió la voz y rodó los ojos- después de que te cuide toda la noche… -.

-Tú ¿me cuidaste?- dijo extrañada- ¿cuándo?-.

-Ayer… cambiate y hablaré contigo en el comedor-.

Ella frunció el ceño, se sorprendió que estuviera en ropa interior y volvió a cubrirse.

-¡¿Por qué estoy…?!- tocó de nuevo la puerta -.

-¡Que te cambies!-.

Tomó 10 minutos para que la monegasca cobrara compostura, salió imaginando lo peor del escocés.

-Siéntate ¿quieres café?-.

-Scott vayamos al grano-.

-Que ansiosa... bueno como quieras, descarta toda relación sexual, porque no hubo nada- suspiró- ¿quieres ya el café?

Lucille frunció el ceño y a regañadientes aceptó la bebida.

-Ayer cerraste semestre, tu plan era festejar con amigos y pues a alguien se le ocurrió un bar… ¿por qué no me dijiste que no sabes beber?-.

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia-.

-En este caso si-.

 _(Flashback)_

-¿A dónde iremos?- dijo inocente un macanese-.

-La verdad eso no importa… ya que cerramos semestre -dijo un argentino pegadizo a la fiesta, todos se fueron al bar-.

Caďa quién fue a divertirse, algunos solo platicaban mientras que otros bailaban o simplemente bebían.

 _(Flashback)_

-Espera… ¿yo dónde estaba?- preguntó la rubia-.

-En la barra… conmigo- Lucille se imaginó a ella en sus piernas y frunció el ceño- Lo que te imaginas… no-.

 _(Flashback)_

-Oye ¿bailas?- dijo el pelirrojo a su lado-.

-Creo paso, no sé bailar-.

-Yo te enseño-.

-Mmmm-.

-No te pasará nada… te lo aseguro-.

-De acuerdo… solo pídeme un trago y bailo contigo-.

-¿Segura? -asintieron- es que yo los pido fuertes- dijo a su oído por la música fuerte-.

-Sí, estoy segura-.

-Bueno… lo que pidas-.

Scott pidió esa bebida, la de ojos zafiro como era menor no se involucraba con bebidas alcohólicas o lugares que le restringieran estar, bebió la mitad sorprendiendo al escocés.

-Despacio… la noche es larga, no te la heches en un solo trago-.

-Descuida… lo prometido es deuda… a-bai-lar- tomó la mano del chico llegando a la pista, Scott se divertía primero estando lejos y cuando se acercó acarició su cintura, olió su cabello.

Bebieron un pico más y la sexta le dio el bajón a la monegasca, quien ya comenzaba a hablar de más.

 _(Flashback)_

-¿En qué momento me cuidaste? -dijo tomando un poco más de café-.

-Aún no termino-.

 _(Flashback)_

-¿Sabes?... Yo me enamoré… de un imbécil y él me sigue a donde voy… él es mi novio-.

-Lucille… ¿estás bien?-.

-Oh! ¡Llegó! *hip* Hola…-.

-Ya vamonos…-.

-Pero si estamos festejando *hip* .

-Lucille, estás muy ebria-.

-Claro que no *hip*es más baile *hip* mos-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con mi nov *hip*o-.

-¿Y quién es?- dijo el chico arqueando la ceja-.

-Túúúúú *hip*-.

El chico estaba muy desconcertado, sonrió y tomó su celular para grabar.

-Lucille… ¿quién es tu novio?-.

-Sco *hip*-.

-¿Y lo quieres?-.

-¡Sí!-.

-Lucille ¿Estas ebria?-.

-¡Sí!-.

Guardó su celular sonriendo feliz.

-Bien… ven te llevaré a casa-.

-No… *hip*-.

-¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir-.

-Ho *hip* tel-.

-¿Hotel?- asintió y él suspiró- ok, como quieras-.

ĺññ

Scott pagó la cuenta, sujetó a la monegasca de la cintura, sonrió al ver que correspondían al sujetarse.

Llegaron a una avenida y la chica comenzaba a tararear una canción sin sentido.

-Scott… canta conmigo-.

-No voy a cantar en vía pública-.

-¿Por qué?- hizo pucheros-.

-Te cantaré cuando estés sobria, ok?-.

-Malo…- habló como si fuera una niña-.

-Deja de provocarme con esa cara- decía el pelirrojo sujetando su barbilla a punto de besarla pero ella vomitó en su hombro- ¿terminaste?

Ella asintió en su pecho, el pelirrojo vio un hotel y entró, dejó a la rubia en el sillón, le quitó los zapatos y él se quitó la camisa dejándola a un lado, sujetó a Lucille como princesa y la arropó en la cama.

 _(Flasback)_

-¿Y cómo terminé semi desnuda?- frunció el ceño-.

-A las tres de la mañana te dio calor y te quitaste el vestido, yo solo te volví a envolver en las sábanas y dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad… ¿será?-.

-Tal vez… aunque yo-.

-Lo sé, aún no confías en mí-.

-No es eso es que… sé que eres un mujeriego-.

-Lo era… -.

-¿Eras?-.

-Sí, te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias, te amo y no cambiaría un minuto a tu lado por nada ni nadie-.

Scott se acercó e incó diciendo aquello, besó su frente al final.

-Ahora vayamos a tu casa-.

-Pero mis padres…-.

-Me dijeron que me pagarían la camisa y el cuarto-.

-Merci… Scott- el chico despeinó sus cabellos y sonrió pícaramente-.

 **En otro lado…**

-Ling hijo despierta- dijo entrando la madre del euroasiático- Aaaahhh!-.

-Mamá ¿p-por qué n-no tocas?-.

-Ay hijo yo que iba…-.

-¿Por qué el escándalo?- dijo el francés quien sonrió y extendió su brazo aun en la cama- hola suegrita, me llamo Francis-.

-Mamá...tranquila- la madre gritó y ambos fueron reprendidos-.

 **Por otro lado…**

La pelirroja tocó la puerta de la casa del novio de su hermana y él mismo atendió dándole a su familiar.

-Espero no haya pasado nada-.

-Y así fue-.

Se fueron y cerró Bruno con alivio.

-Claro, nada-.

-No pasó nada- dijo en tono molesto, ella guiñò un ojo-.

-Descuida nadie sabrá que te querían violar-.

-Cállate Kauru-.

 **Y por último…**

-¡Ah! Ché ¿perdí mi virginidad? - el argentino estaba paniquiado-, bueno… espero que e…¿lla?¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Un hombre?-.

-Cállate, no decías eso cuando hacíamos-.

-Espera… ¿quién fue?...- al sentir un líquido bajar supo quién fue el de abajo- ¡Por Maradona! ¡¿Qué hiceeeee?!


	6. Chapter 6

_**1000 palabras.**_ ** _Espero les guste, stuación: 6. Cena con los suegros._**

 ** _Parejas a mencionar:_**

 ** _Francia x Macau (señores Wang)_**

 ** _Perú x Nyo! Escocia, 2p Macau x Nyo! Gales_**

 ** _(Padres de Nyo Escocia y Nyo Gales (son los mismos))_**

 ** _Escocia x Mónaco (señores Bonnefoy)_**

 ** _Ahora el fic…._**

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche y 5 personas iban a pedir lo más ansioso… matrimonio pero antes… una cena con los suegros.

 **Caso A**.

-¿Estás listo?- decía Lin al europeo-.

-Más que listo- se arregló la corbata y salió a la entrada de su casa- señor y señora Wang es un gusto volverlos a ver-.

-Hubiéramos preferido no estar aquí-murmuró la señora- pero mi hijo insistió-.

-Ah… si… este adelante, siéntense en donde les guste, iré por la cena-.

-Etto… yo te ayudo- dijo Lin y entró a la cocina viendo en el suelo al rubio- Fran, cálmate-.

-No me calmaré *snif**snif*-.

-Aún les cuesta aceptar… bueno eso-.

-Cierto mon cher… pero el que diga eso me hiere-.

-Vamos Fran no dramatíces-.

-¡Yo no soy dramático!-.

 **Caso B.**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí, solo que bueno, me sorprende que Wen traerá a Bruno-.

-Fue idea de mi padre, quiso invitarlo porque quería no sé "tener aliados"- habló Scarlett-.

-¿"Aliados"?-.

-Lo enterás después, entremos y sé tú-.

-Siempre lo soy-.

Entraron en la casa, Wendy se enojaba con su padre porque se aferraba a no dejar de abrazar al amargado yerno.

-¿Llegamos?-.

-¡Atahualpa!- dijo abrazando a los dos como compadres- mis hijos ya están conmigo ¡qué felicidad!-.

-Papá, no son tus hijos y sueltalos, los empalagas, Wen… vayamos por la cena-.

-Mmm… si-.

-Señor… una pregunta, Scarlett me dijo que ¿quería aliados?- ambos fueron soltados por el adulto-.

-Sí, así es, quiero aliados-.

-¿Por qué?- habló Bruno quién se sacudía el traje- por cierto… buenas Atahualpa-.

-Buenas Bruno-.

-¿Por qué aliados?-.

-Verán… quiero a mis nenitas pero ellas… *snif* *snif* me dejaron atrás y yo… juré ser aliado de mis yernos , perdón digo a mis hijos- le abrazó el mayor y luego les miró a los ojos- ¡ahora vamos contra ellas!

-Richard… ayuda-.

-Ya voy cariño-.

 **Caso C.**

-Lucille… esto es incómodo ¿por qué no dejamos la cena para otro día? ¿te parece?-.

-No- suspiró- ¿tanto te da miedo cenar con ellos?-.

-No, es eso es que…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tengo miedo de que no me acepten- dijo haciendo una mueca-.

-Pero si lo harán, tú ya los conoces-.

-No, yo a tu casa entré como amigo de tu hermano no como tu novio y es muy diferente el trato-.

-Mmm… cierto-.

-Además tu hermano quedará como el que le ofreció a su amigo a cambio de ya sabes-.

-Pero son cosas muy diferentes, Lin me rechazó mucho antes de conocerte-.

-Válido aunque tus padres puede y no lo interpreten así- la monegasca suspiró-.

-Scott te va ir bien, confía en mí- él tomó la mano de la chica y se la besó-.

-Como digas, my lady-.

Ambos entraron en la casa y los señores Bonnefoy los esperaba con festejo.

-¿Lucille? ¿No dijiste que traerías a tu novio?-.

-Sí y así lo hice- dijo sonrojándose un poco-.

-¿Y dónde está? Ah! Scott, mi hijo acaba de salir-.

-Perdón, señora. No vengo para ver a su hijo-.

-¿Entonces…?- dijo el padre sorprendido-.

-Sí, yo soy el novio de su hija-.

-Oh…- Scott por lenguaje de señas dijo:"Que buen comienzo"...-.

-¿Y quién quiere cenar?-.

* * *

 **Caso A.**

-Lin… esta sopa te quedó muy deliciosa al igual el postre-.

-En realidad eso lo hiso Francis, mamá-.

-Merci… por el cumplido, Madame, espere ¿qué hace?-.

-Lavándome los dientes-.

-Mamá, pero dijiste que te gustó-.

-Descuida, señores Wang, ya que terminamos de recoger la mesa, tengo algo importante que decir-.

Los adultos se sentaron muy serios haciendo un aura pesada-.

-Mi nombre completo es Francis Bonnefoy, llevo saliendo con su hijo desde la preparatoria, me recibí en la universidad de Toulouse como poeta, dramaturgo y actor-.

-¿A qué va todo eso?- dijo el padre-.

-Yo antes que ser el reflejo de mis estudios soy la persona que más ama a su hijo- el francés se hincó ante Lin- y quiero sellar ese amor en la eternidad pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, Lin ¿quisieras?...-.

El asiático le besó y una vez que vio a sus padres se sonrojó.

-Bueno… de nuestra parte eres la persona que Lin ama y si eso le hace feliz no hay más que decir-.

 **Caso B.**

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a lavar platos.

-Muchachos… enserio, ¿me pueden decir qué buscan con mis hijas?-habló Richard-.

-Su aprobación- habló Atahualpa- mejor dicho…

-La mano de sus hijas correspondientemente- soltó Bruno-.

-Ya veo… ¿ellas lo saben?-.

-Si- dijeron los dos con decisión-.

-Entiendo… solo quiero que ustedes sepan, ellas son parte fundamental en mi vida, si algo pasara… yo quiero que sean felices y quiero me lo prometan, ok?-.

-Si-.

 **Caso C.**

La cena con los Bonnefoy hubo mucha tensión, Scott no quería abrir la boca ya que cualquier palabra sería utilizada en su contra, hasta que la madre habló.

-Entonces… ¿Quién se declaró primero?- el escocés tosió un poco casi atragantándose- ¿pregunte algo que no debí?-.

-Claro que no, solo que fue él quien se declaró-.

-Ah… ya veo-.

-Dime Scott, ¿han tenido sexo?- en ese momento casi se atraganta elchico-.

-¡Papá!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo han hecho?- preguntó en tono sobre protector-.

-Despreocúpese… todavía no-.

-Y aunque lo hiciéramos no te diría- esa fue Lucille más enojada-.

-Querido ¿quisieras pan?-.

-Oui, s'il vous plait-.

-Muchachos ¿quieren postre?-.

-Yo te ayudo, mamá-.

Scott se irguió en la silla sacando valor para hablar con el padre de su amor.

-Señor Bonnefoy, sé que no soy el mejor partido para Lucille y yo lo entiendo. No espero comprenda cuan feliz soy en cuanto la veo, estoy con ella y conversamos. Seré sincero al decir que no creía en que Lucille cambiaría mi mundo. Ambos somos tercos, ambiciosos y a veces serios y aun así, si me dieran algo en que apostar, yo apostaría que me volvería a enamorar de ella-.

-Scott… -dijo Lucille cpn el postre, dejó el postre en la mesa y le abrazó-.

-Espera- el chico se arrodilló-.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo la madre emocionada- discúlpenme…¿Lu?-.

-Sí, acepto-.


End file.
